Ser padre no es sencillo
by Javichu
Summary: Si a Logan alguna vez le hubieran dicho que se encontraría cuidado de un par de mocosos que, principalmente, no eran suyos y que él ni siquiera metió mano para que llegaran a aquel mundo…posiblemente hubiera golpeado al tipo, ya saben, por decir tal idiotez que lo involucrara, pero ahora lo vivía, y realmente no podía mas que maldecir su suerte, y la jodida de Magda. [Leve AU]


_X-Men no me pertenece, y este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro **La Torre Stark** , donde soy la AI de **Nodz J**._

 _Querida, escribí tu segundo pedido, fue el que más me entusiasmo de los tres, ya que intente hacerte el primero pero...no, no hubiese sido un buen regalo, y sinceramente para el tercero ni ideas me venían :S_

 _En fin, espero que te guste esto. Fue difícil imaginar la situación para que Logan quedara de padre…Bueno, no, en realidad tuve muchas ideas, pero todas eran bien idiotas, así que esta sonaba levemente coherente._

 _Esto quedo levemente AU, raro, dulce, emocional, más raro, y...joder, espero que les guste xD._

* * *

 **Ser padre no es sencillo**

* * *

En realidad, es a veces entrar en aquella situación completamente por sorpresa

Si a Logan alguna vez le hubieran dicho que se encontraría cuidado de un par de mocosos que, principalmente, no eran suyos y que él ni siquiera metió mano para que llegaran a aquel mundo…posiblemente hubiera golpeado al tipo, ya saben, por decir tal idiotez que lo involucrara, pero oh, la vida, y oh, la jodida Magda con sus dos hijos raros, oh, la maldita suerte de Logan que hizo que un día llegaran un niño de cabellos blancos y una niña de mirada extraña a su puerta.

Pero, para explicar, todo comienza en un día normal de la vida del hombre, y uno muy extraño en la vida de los gemelos.

Para la corta edad de ellos ya viven en una situación algo rara, que pueden aceptar un poco por la inocencia de la edad, pero que en realidad no logran entender. Su madre los había dejado, exactamente hace unos minutos frente a aquella pequeña casa. Fue acompañada por lagrimas agrias, un abrazo fuerte, y las palabras que pedían —rogaban, mandaban, exigían— a que entraran en aquel lugar.

¿La razón? Ahí vivía quien los podría ayudaría, el que haría lo que ella no lograba hacer.

¿Y el que vivía allí era su padre? No, Magda, lo describió como un viejo amigo, uno que era mutante, que entendería todo aquello, y los lograría ayudar.

Si te lo preguntas, Magda amaba a su hijos, con todo su ser, pero existe un problema. Sus hijos son mutantes. La velocidad de Peter que en un momento estaba ahí, y en otro estaba muy lejos era algo casi paranoico. Pero…Wanda, su princesa era algo más fuerte. Era todo, nada, el futuro, el pasado, las cosas a su alrededor se movían sin control si tan solo _lo perdía_ , y Magda tenía miedo, mucho. Porque…¿Y si ellos no aprendían a controlar sus poderes? Los no-mutantes serian un gran problema, había una guerra y ella tenía miedo por sus hijos porque no sabía cómo ayudarlos.

Hasta que recordó a Logan.

Y si, después de eso quedaría como una cobarde, una mala madre, pero sabía que si sus hijos llegaban hasta ese hombre estarían protegidos, lo sabía, realmente lo sabía.

Pero, también, ¿por qué lo hacía de esa forma dejando a sus hijos sin siquiera encarar al hombre? Fácil, porque aunque Magda no podía jactarse de ser su mejor amiga, o siquiera conocerle completamente podría decir dos cosas. Uno, no aceptaba esas cosas, era un solitario. Y dos, también poseía un corazón bueno, lo suficiente como para ser alguien capaz de hacer lo que ella no pudo, aunque fuese de forma tan forzada.

Peter y Wanda estaban parados ahí, un tiempo, realmente ambos pensativos. El niño tiene la mano de su hermana apretada entre la suya, no quiere que llore, y parece estar cerca de hacerlo. Le sonríe un poco mientras le alza el pulgar, eso no sería tan malo, él estaba con ella, siempre.

Los dos niños finalmente se paran en la puerta y tocan, al minuto sale aquel gran hombre y al verlos solo suelta un:

—No quiero galletas —y parece dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Peter lo detiene.

—Eh, viejo, ¿tenemos galletas? —el chico tiene una buena boca a veces, bastante rápida como el mismo.

—Tome —dice Wanda detrás de su hermano mirándole fijamente, extendiéndole una carta que su madre les paso.

Entonces una parte de Logan le grita que debe cerrar la puerta y no abrirla más, pero no, él toma aquella carta, lee lo que dice y lo sabe.

Se enoja, aprieta los puños y contiene las ganas de que sus garras salga. Maldice mentalmente mientras esos dos niños seguían parados frente a él. Piensa, mucho tiempo mientras todo en él está alerta. Ni siquiera puede creer lo que le está sucediendo, piensa en aquella mujer rubia que conoció hace tiempo y nuevamente maldice.

Cuando vuelve en si los niños ya no están frente a él, los busca con la mirada y cuando ve adentro de su casa los encuentra.

—¿Qué mier…

—Tenemos hambre —habla el niño de cabello blanco mientras revolotea _muy rápido_ por la casa—, y sueño, viejo.

La niña está sentada tranquilamente en el sillón cambiando la televisión.

Logan no lo puede creer.

Y aceptar el que tu vida tendrá muchas más responsabilidades

Busco Magda, claro que sí, pero…no, no la encontró. Se sentía atrapado y no podía más que lanzar un y mil insultos a aquella mujer, esa que incluso le llego a caer un poco bien pero que ahora quería encontrar y gritarle. Es que…¡La mujer abandono a sus hijos por Dios! Y…si, lo comprendía un poco, hasta cierto punto, pero…¿Con él?, ¿en serio? ¿acaso ella no sabía que existía una mansión donde estaba lleno de mutantes? Además el…no era para eso, ¿Quién dejaría sus hijos a su cargo?

Pero…bien, con todo aquello Logan ni siquiera tiene el tiempo de poder quejarse en voz alta, menos para arrojar a aquel par al rio, o llevarlos con Xavier, porque esos gemelos de seis años son…un dolor en culo, así de simple.

Peter es demasiado rápido, demasiado hiperactivo, con una boca suelta, y es un completo hijo de…

Y Wanda es rara.

La primera noche se ve obligado a alimentarlos con las escasas cosas que tenía —y luego debe ir a comprar cosas a un supermercado, algo que nunca hizo—, también tiene que hacerles una cama, ya que no tiene la menor gana de que usen la suya, por lo que además debe comprar sabanas, todas con cosas como los Vengadores, y esas cosas inútiles. El día siguiente debe darles las tres comidas que ellos le exigen —cuando el con suerte come almuerzo y es uno que se compra por ahí—, y además debe de verlos todo el tiempo, ya que si le quita un ojo a la chica Maximoff ella comienza a levitar cosas sin darse cuenta, y al chico ni aunque lo estés viendo harás que se intimide y se quede tranquilo.

Sin contar además que él nunca había cuidado niños antes, y ya va casi una semana con ellos, los intenta ignorar, aunque también se da el tiempo alimentarlos, y tenerles tenerlos bajo su campo de vista, pero lo cierto es que no se acostumbra a todo eso.

—¿Saben dónde podría estar su mamá? —un día se encuentra preguntando y no evitándolos como intentaba hacer.

—No sé, no nos dijo —Peter frunce el ceño, Logan puede apreciar como los ojos de Wanda se aguaban un poco.

—La mejor madre del año —suelta bajo con un bufido, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Siquiera entienden porque los dejo conmigo?

—Porque tú eres su amigo, y un mutante, duh —dice Peter como si fuera lo más obvio mirándole aun ceñudo. Si hay algo que el hombre podía apreciar de esos niños era lo unido que estaba. Si algo hacia a Wanda sentir mal, Peter saldría inmediato a defenderla, y viceversa.

—Además de que tú nos podrás enseñar cómo controlarnos —añade bajo Wanda mirando la puerta—, y así podremos estar con ella de nuevo, sin lastimarla…

El aire se vuelve pesado, y el de las garras sabe que es por Wanda. El gemelo mira la situación, apretando los labios, y finalmente suelta algo para hacer que su hermana no se ponga más triste.

—Ah, eso, ¿cuál es tu mutación, viejo? —por un segundo el mayor se da un segundo para darle una mirada de aprobación al menor, pero de inmediato vuelve a poner su normal expresión seria.

—No me llames viejo, mocoso —¿Cuántas veces ya han tenido esa conversación en la última semana que se conocían?

—Pero si estas viejo —le mira—, ¿pero cuál es tu poder?

Por un segundo piensa en dejarlos ahí, pero lo medita, y se dice así mismo, _hay que imponer respeto,_ entonces saca sus garras e intenta verse lo más amenazador posible.

Esos chicos no son normales.

—¡Genial! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! —salta emocionado Peter.

—Me gusta, es como…un gato —al parecer eso tiene lógica para Wanda, quien, hasta sonríe un poquito, pero extrañamente eso hace que Logan se relaje un poco.

Sera rara, pero es mucho mejor si Wanda Maximoff se encuentra feliz antes que triste, inclusive si dice que el parece un gato.

Muchas responsabilidades las cuales tendrás que llevar, aunque no quieras

 _"Por favor, Logan, sé que tú los ayudaras, por favor, cuídalos, te lo ruego"._

Es decir, desde el día en que los mocosos llegaron, la vida de Logan dio un giro, y se pasaba diciendo —gruñendo— que ya encontraría la forma de deshacerse de ellos, pero aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ya había aceptado aquel trabajo, aunque fuera un dolor de cabeza.

Y si, aquel hombre enojón cuidaba a una par de niños, aunque gritan, molestan, pero por el momento, lo hará.

Pero todo eso era extraño, irreal.

Joder, ni él se lo creía, ya habían pasado casi tres meses y aun no se lo creía.

—Tenemos hambre —se queja el de cabello blanco desde la mesa mientras hace expresiones raras.

Un dato curioso, Peter siempre tiene hambre.

—Y estamos aburridos —completa Wanda, quien al paso del tiempo se fue aflojando y dejando ver que era muy parecida a su hermano.

Otro dato curioso, si uno hablaba parecía como si siempre también hablara por el otro.

—¿Nos llevarías al parque? —ambos niños ponen una expresión rara, intentando parecer tiernos, pero Logan no se la traga ni por un segundo, pero aun así acepta.

—Van si se comen todas las verduras —bufa mientras el mastica su propio plato, luego para, sorprendido.

Mierda, ni él se creía lo que acababa de hacer.

Es tener una gran, gran, GRAN paciencia

—No puedes correr sobre las casas, no seas idiota.

—¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!...Espera…mierda nos vieron, ¡corre!

—¿Cómo pueden comer tanto, mocoso?

—No puedes tener un perro, Wanda, tú no puedes tener un lagarto Peter, ni siquiera es su casa.

—No, es mi casa. Solo mía.

—¿Qué? ustedes están aquí, pero eso no los convierte en dueños de la casa.

—Baja esa mesa, mocosa…¿Cómo que no sabes cómo? Solo bájala…¡Espera! Joder, era nueva.

—Deja de correr, mocoso.

—Deja. De. Correr.

—Wanda, no hagas que ese perro vuele…

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Wanda!

—Mocoso, no me llames viejo.

—¡Déjense maldita sea! Uh…¿Estas llorando? No…No tienes porque…llorar, Wanda, mira, un perro, ¿quieres un perro?

—Peter…te tirare a un pozo.

—Ustedes me sacaran canas…Que no tengo, mocosos, soy joven.

—Los odio, profundamente…No mocoso, ni siquiera me caes bien, jamás te voy amar…En serio…te tirare a un poso.

Educarlos también es parte de todo

Hay otra parte de todo lo que es vivir con ellos, y es lo más importante, pero que se pierde un poco con todas las otras cosas; ser un mutante, tener un poder que al parecer ninguno de los dos chicos podía controlar. Entonces, cuando ya el tiempo pasa y las cosas son extrañamente calmadas entre ellos, casi rutinarias, Logan se ve con el tiempo de hacer lo que debía, enseñarles a controlarse.

—Bien, ahora, debes mantenerte calmada —toma un respiro—, ¿ves esa maseta? Elévala.

En ese momento están los tres en el patio, y ese es uno más de las tantos 'intentos' porque ellos aprendan.

La niña frunce el ceño ante el pedido del hombre, quizás con un poco de miedo. Normalmente cuando Wanda usa su poder es sin darse cuenta, por eso le pone un poco nerviosa, pero ahora se queda unos segundos en silencio hasta que termina tomando un respiro.

Estira sus manos y un tipo de aura roja comienza a envolverla, luego la maseta se eleva.

—Ahora bájala —dicta Logan.

La niña aprieta los labios y abre un poco los ojos.

—No puedo —su voz tembló un poco, su labio también, con cierta pena. A ella le daba pena ver que nunca podía usar bien su poder—…solo…cae. Siempre cae.

—Eh, mocosa —le llama la tensión con el ceño fruncido—. Si puedes, solo debes hacerlo con calma, pensar que quieres que ella baje lentamente, eres fuerte, he visto como golpeas a Peter y lo empujas sin siquiera tocarlo, sé que puedes.

Wanda no le mira, no despega la mirada de la maseta, pero pone una expresión extraña que Logan no logra identificar, solo sabe que al final la niña sonríe un poco y así el objeto comienza a bajar, quizás lo hace un par de centímetros pero después de igual forma se desploma con fuerza.

Logan suelta un gruñido, pero termina palmeándole la cabeza a la niña.

—Es un avance, mocosa, vas bien.

Esas palabras hacen que la castaña sonría un poco más, y el simplemente intenta ignorarla.

—Ahora tú, te tengo un reto, mocoso.

—¿Cuál, viejo? —Logan se comienza a cansar de corregirlo, así que hace como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—Un día, todo un día y toda una noche sin usar tu velocidad, moviéndote normal como tu hermana.

Maximoff parece haber oído la peor abominación. El…no puede eso, todo es lento, a él le gusta correr, porque o si no los segundos pasan lentos, aburridos.

—Eso es aburrido —hace un puchero.

—Hazlo, ser rápido te va servir, pero también tienes que aprender a moverte normal como todos.

—No quiero —le frunce el ceño mientras aprieta los labios.

Oh, un berrinche, como odia Logan los berrinches.

—Hey, lo había dicho, esto es un reto —marca las palabras mientras suspira—, yo, te reto a ti, ¿me vas a decir que no vas a aceptar?

El niño le mira, frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Qué gano yo?

—¿Qué quieres?

Ambos se desafían con la mirada, y Wanda desde atrás ríe.

—Quiero…que nos dejes tener un gato —Logan sonríe con victoria, era solo un…¡¿gato?!

—No tendrán un gato, tiran pelo y posiblemente se arranque al día — _o desaparezca misteriosamente._

El niño frunce el ceño, pero desiste, de seguro piensa lo mismo que él.

—Entonces… —comparte una larga mirada con su hermana, el hombre casi tiene seguro que tienen una conversación telepática—, cómpranos juguetes. Yo quiero el escudo del Capitán América, Wanda quiere los puños de Hulk.

—¡Hulk aplasta! —la chiquilla sonríe.

El mutante contiene el aliento unos segundos y lo termina soltando.

—Bien, pero solo si logras estar todo el día tranquilo —lo cierto es que ni él cree que el mocoso blanco lo logre.

Es gastar dinero en ellos

El maldito lo estafo.

Al parecer Peter tenía un buen control de sí mismo, y aunque se pasó todo aquel día ansioso y más extraño de lo normal sabia como moverse normal.

Logan quería darse un golpe.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Ese quiero! —suelta Wanda desde adentro del carro señalando las tan famosas manos de Hulk. A Logan le parecen curiosos sus gustos, pero prefiere eso a tener que comprar muñecas.

—Genial, ¡y mira, aquí esta! —Peter que va caminando toma una caja que tenía al Capitán América.

Logan se va dar un golpe, en serio que sí.

Protegerlos, siempre

A lo largo de los meses que han convivido juntos se acostumbraron todos a la presencia del otro. Los Maximoff siempre serán lo mocosos, y Logan siempre será el viejo, pero lo cierto es que ya se guardan cariño, y uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que Logan ya duda realmente de si llevarlos a la escuela de Xavier, y los gemelos ya no sienten ese vacío que tenían sin tener a su madre cerca.

En realidad los tres están viviendo genial en aquella casa, lo niños incluso tienen una habitación propia, pequeña y con solo una cama, pero es suya, y miren, hasta una rutina se hicieron.

Las mañanas Logan hacia el desayuno, aunque este casi siempre fuese pan con algo ya que él no era un chef. En las tardes almorzaban en un tipo de restaurante familiar que quedaba cerca de la casa, no era caro, la mujer que atendía era amable, y lo más importante, la comida era buena. Logan se encontró obligado a tener que inscribir a los niños en una escuela pre-escolar, así que en las tardes mientras ellos estaban allí y él trabajaba en una construcción.

Las cosas eran…buenas.

Aunque claro, no siempre, ya que siempre estaría un problema.

Un día se encontraban almorzando en aquel lugar de siempre. Peter ríe mientras juega con las arvejas de su plato y Wanda también ríe un poco, ella comienza a jugar con el tenedor, levitándolo. En el último tiempo la niña aprendió mucho a controlar su poder, y eso hasta enorgullecía un poco al mayor, pero eso no hace que no valla a decirle nada, además ese día se encontraba más cansado de lo normal, ósea, estaba más irritable. Está apunto de decirles que se queden tranquilos cuando otra voz sale a flote.

—Malditos mutantes —gruñe un gran hombre, posiblemente más grande que el propio Logan —. No deberían porque estar aquí con los normales, es-

Ni siquiera una palabra más basta, Logan le manda un golpe, y pelean, sí, pero cuando saca sus garras la pelea parece pararse.

El idiota se larga, y cuando Logan vuelve en si ve a los dos niños, maldice mentalmente por haber hecho todo aquello y tener un arranque, pero ciertamente no se arrepiente. Si bien el podía pasar por alto ese tipo de frases para no tener problemas no podía aceptar que alguien le dijera esas cosas a ellos.

Con los gemelos Maximoff no se podían meter, eso ya lo tenía seguro. No lo permitiría.

Logan deja de pensar cuando escucha unas risas…los niños están riendo. Ese par está riendo, y Logan solo puede suspirar sin poder evitar agradecer que no sean normales como para haberle tomado más peso a situación. Wanda normalmente es la que se toma esas cosas más a pecho, pero al parecer la jovialidad de Peter se le contagia fácilmente y no puede evitar reír mientras su hermano hace imitaciones del tipo, mofándose de él.

Finalmente decide que se deben ir de allí, y la mujer que atiende el lugar le mira mal, pero finalmente suelta que por esa vez lo dejaría así, ya que vio lo que hizo el otro tipo. Aun así le deja claro que si se repetía no lo podría volver a dejar entrar.

El mutante solo siente y sale, los dos niños se cuelgan de él. Uno de su mano izquierda, la otra de su mano derecha.

Y, oh, soportar, cuando hay que soportar por ellos

Logan no es un gran fan de las mañanas.

Antes, hasta hace posiblemente unos siete meses no le eran la gran cosa; simplemente despertaba, iba a la nevera y tomaba desayuno. Si un día se le antojaba que su desayuno tuviera una cerveza de por medio así iba ser. Sin problemas. Pero…¿ahora? pues, ahora si despertaba solo —y no con gritos que con la confusión de la mañana a veces ni el entendía porque estaban ahí— ya era algo de otro mundo.

Y si bien el hombre ya de por si era un tanto…irritable, ahora lo era el doble en una mañana común de verano, ya que ahora debía despertar más temprano de lo que tenía acostumbrado, con muchas cosas que hacer por delante, porque siempre, siempre había algo que hacer. No importaba el día, no importaba la hora.

Todo esto se resume al final en una cosa; un Logan más gruñón, más irritable, más pesado —y como un perro, añadiría Peter—,

Oh, y claro, solo para dejar más claro, ciertamente, despertar con un pie en la cara y una cabeza enterrada en la espalda no era lo más cómodo.

Era el jodido horror, en realidad

—Muévete —Peter murmura medio dormido mientras se remueve pataleando.

Wanda desde el otro lado suelta un tipo de ronquido mientras se entierra más en su espalda.

 _Si serán hijos de_ …, Logan frunce el ceño. Esa era su casa, su habitación, SU cama. Si ya de por si no quería tener que hacerse cargo de un par de mocosos no podía entender como ellos terminaron durmiendo en su cama cuando les daba la gana echándolo a él.

Bueno, en realidad si lo entendía. Un poco, no lo quería aceptar, pero lo entendía, lo suficiente como para no dejar la puerta con pestillo todas las noches.

Hay que comprender e inconscientemente ablandarte

Habían ciertas noches donde Wanda despertaba llorando gracias a pesadillas, y por ende, Peter también se comenzaba a angustiar, ya que ellos eran un par conectado, si uno sufría, el otro también.

Al principio Logan no sabía qué hacer, la primera vez que sucedió se quedó con ellos hasta que se volvieron a dormir, al día siguiente cuando le pregunto a la niña ella ya ni lo recordaba.

Wanda normalmente bloqueaba las cosas malas, su hermano no, pero si las dejaba ir por ella.

Pero Logan no lo lograba, le llamaba la atención. Las pesadillas de la muchacha siempre estaban ahí, y después de un largo tiempo de tener que quedarse con ellos hasta tarde por la culpa de ellas supo de que trataban. Recuerdos, voces, imágenes. Y todas de un suceso que había pasado antes de que llegaran con él.

Según la niña estaba llorando, ya ni ella recuerda porque, y las cosas a su alrededor se comenzaron a mover muy fuerte, demasiado, después llegaba su madre, y ni ella la podía parar, al final por los estruendos llegaban los vecinos y muchos se sorprenden, incluso algunos exclaman cosas _malas_ que la niña guarda muy al fondo de sí. Peter se encuentra al lado de su mamá, pero en cierto punto lo alejan de la casa, y ella se siente más mal, las cosas se mueven con más fuerza e incluso golpean a Magda.

Entonces ya no recuerda más, Wanda solo sabe que al día siguiente su madre se encuentra llevándola a ella y su hermano a la casa de su antiguo amigo.

Ahí Logan comprende más cosas, y cada vez que escucha a Wanda llorar va a su habitación, nunca hablan, pero él se queda ahí y eso ya es suficiente para que la niña se comience a calmar. A veces pone su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza de la niña, y ese simple acto hace que esta se termine durmiendo.

Pero un día el hombre despierta en medio de la noche y ve que hay dos bultos a cada lado de él en la cama.

—Mocosos… —suspira con cansancio.

A Wanda le encanta dormir enterrada en su espalda, y Peter se mueve en exceso que siempre termina a los pies de la cama, o enterrando rodillas, piernas, y manos en su cara.

Y sí, todo es terriblemente incómodo, pero nunca hace algo que sea de otra forma, cuando escucha que estos están entrando en la noche solo se queda tranquilo y sabe que no hay nada más que hacer que dormir.

Y sobre todas las cosas, es querer

Si a Logan alguna vez le hubieran dicho que se encontraría cuidado de un par de mocosos los cuales ni siquiera eran sus hijos…posiblemente golpeaba al tipo. Pero, viendo las cosas desde este punto, donde ya habían pasado tantas cosas, tantos momentos…era más o menos una situación que podría agradecer haber vivido.

Aun así las cosas nunca terminan, ¿sabes? El trabajo de un padre se extendía más que eso, mucho más, pero esos ya son muchos detalles, muchos que ni siquiera el mismo Logan puede creer cumplir.

Ni siquiera era padre y la gente en la escuela de los mocosos lo llamaban como tal.

Ni siquiera era su padre y se hacía cargo de ellos.

Joder, la vida es complicada.

Pero, aun así, todo es genial, porque Wanda y Peter son felices con aquel amargado hombre, y este, aunque nunca lo acepte, también lo es con aquellos mocosos hiperactivos. Con el pasar de los años todo aparece amoldarse a ellos, haciéndoles no querer separarse.

Porque los niños dejaron de extrañar a su madre, ya que encontraron una total fuerza en aquel hombre, y el…los quiere, mucho, aunque no lo acepte nunca.

Pero hasta él lo sabe, y ellos lo tienen más que seguro. Esa suave sonrisa, muy pequeña, las noches que se quedaba con ellos hasta tarde, y posteriormente la que los dejo dormir con él, además de las innumerables veces que los defendió, y claro que sí, alimento, eran las que se lo demostraba.

Logan los quiere, y los protege, incluso si nunca lo dice.

Logan está ahí, y siempre estaría ahí.

Logan no era su padre, pero era lo más cercano que tenían a uno, y lo único que querían.

Logan era todo lo que tenían ellos, y ellos eran todo lo que tenía Logan.

Y esa era la única cosa que aquel extraño trio podía pedir.


End file.
